


Суперсолдаты и кот

by Fragaria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Slice of Life, Swearing, cat's revenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragaria/pseuds/Fragaria
Summary: История любви, ревности и мести. Любви между солдатами, ревности к одному из них и мести второму)))А все кот, который та еще зараза)))
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Суперсолдаты и кот

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [kasmunaut](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut)

Жизнь сюрпризов Капитану  
Множество преподнесла,  
Интересно, что подкинуть  
Сверх того она могла?

Ничего с небес не лезет.  
Все стабильно. Красота!  
И тут Баки как-то утром  
Притащил домой кота.

Грязный, тощий и облезлый,  
Запеклась на ухе кровь.  
Сразу становилось ясно:  
Кот отнюдь не из графьёв.

Он отважно отбивался  
И отчаянно орал,  
Пока Стив, совместно с Баки,  
Его в ванной отмывал.

Был готов, по виду судя,  
Выпустить парням кишки,  
Но бессильны когти против  
Металлической руки.

Как дошло до уха дело,  
Все же ими полоснул,  
И, шипя от возмущения,  
Под диван скорей рванул.

Стив спросил, конечно, друга  
Про кота, а тот в ответ  
Лишь сказал, мол, это Лаки…  
Что ж, вопросов больше нет.

Признавал зверь только Барнса,  
Брал еду, на руки шел,  
Стив взаимопонимания  
С комком шерсти не нашел.

Конфронтации жестокой  
Явно было не видать,  
Тут нейтралитет скорее  
Каждый предпочел держать.

Раз один всего до Стива  
Животина снизошла,  
В это время у сержанта  
Как раз миссия была.

Под диван забившись, Лаки  
отказался вылезать,  
Роджерс проклял все на свете,  
Но не смог его достать.

Кот на третий день покинул  
Добровольную тюрьму,  
Будто одолженье сделал  
Превеликое ему.

Капитан был словно мебель.  
Вот по Баки кот скучал.  
Когда оба были дома,  
Стива он не замечал.

Спать предпочитал в гостиной,  
Спальню редко посещал,  
Их геройскому разврату  
Абсолютно не мешал.

А тут миссия у Стива.  
Месяцок, почти что два,  
И у Лаки приключился  
Персональный рай кота.

Спал стабильно рядом с Баки,  
Подползав под бок к нему,  
Был уверен – Капитану  
Возвращаться ни к чему.

Тот, конечно же, вернулся.  
Кот заметно приуныл,  
В эгоизме не заметив,  
Как же счастлив Баки был.

«Я скучал», «Я тоже, очень,  
где проклятая кровать…  
Эта миссия…так долго…  
На хуй был готов послать».

Без белья лежат, целуясь,  
мысли все уже о ТОМ,  
Стив, глаза открыв случайно,  
Взглядом встретился с котом.

Лаки смотрит не мигая,  
Будто бы чего-то ждет,  
Капитан с досадой понял,  
Что так дело не пойдет!

«Надо чертову скотину  
Нам из комнаты убрать,  
Смотрит как удав, который  
Нас планирует сожрать!

Под вниманием кошачьим  
Что угодно упадет,  
Не могу любить при ком-то,  
Даже если кто-то – кот!»

Этот непонятен Баки  
Для волнения мотив,  
Кот ведь сексу не помеха,  
Пусть глядит, но это ж Стив!

В перспективе рисовалось  
Ночь без секса провести,  
Член стоял, и стало ясно:  
Лаки нужно унести.

От хозяина подлянки  
Кот сперва не ожидал.  
Поднял, почесал за ушком,  
Ласково к груди прижал,

Дверь в гостиную из спальни  
Он тихонько отворил,  
Опустил на пол… и плотно  
Перед носом дверь закрыл.

Лаки замер охреневший.  
Что за шутки, вашу мать?  
Во всю силу своих легких  
Принялся кошак орать.

Он мяукал, лапой шкрябал,  
Дверь проклятую толкал,  
Но в обитель дикой страсти,  
Так в итоге не попал.

Парни заняты друг другом,  
Тяга к сексу так сильна,  
Что прерваться не смогли бы,  
Даже вдруг случись война.

Поменялись, и по новой,  
Третий уж заход пошел.  
Кто-то мявкает под дверью?  
Похрен все, нам хорошо!

Лишь к утру угомонились.  
Душ, белье перестелить…  
О животном секс-маньяки  
Умудрились позабыть.

Лаки тихо брел к дивану.  
Пусть не в спальне, но поспит.  
На полу вдруг форма Стива,  
Где сорвал, там и лежит.

От судьбы такой подарок  
Невозможно пропустить,  
Раз уж выпал шанс внезапный  
Капитану отомстить.

Он по форме повалялся,  
Покусал как мог, подрал.  
Шерсти было очень много,  
Кот как раз тогда линял.

Надо сильно постараться,  
Чтоб отчистить/отстирать,  
Наконец-то, всем довольный,  
Лаки завалился спать.

А потом смотрел невинно,  
Стив тряс форму и орал.  
Лучше б складывал одежду,  
А не членом бы махал.

Баки спас кота от смерти,  
Всех животных он любил,  
Ибо Стив к котоубийству  
Никогда как близок был.

Суток этак через двое,  
Кофе Кэп варил, и вот,  
Только наливать собрался,  
Сверху резко спрыгнул кот.

Кофе выплеснув на майку,  
Через боли пелену  
Понял, что ему, по ходу,  
Объявил кошак войну.

Сэм заржал, когда при встрече  
Друг об этом рассказал,  
«Он к тебе ревнует Баки,  
Тут конкретно ты попал!»

Капитану не до смеха,  
Ведь не Сэму жить с котом,  
Боевых театр действий  
Прям какой-то, а не дом.

«Что мне делать, посоветуй?  
Кот-скотина и вандал,  
Мне вчера нассал в кроссовки…»  
Сэм практически рыдал.

«Принесите ему кошку.  
Кошке Лаки будет рад,  
Сами трахаться горазды,  
Так и он же не кастрат!

Или, думаете, в сексе  
Не нуждаются коты?  
Член ему, чтоб ссать, подвешен  
Или так, для красоты?»

Стиву даже стало стыдно,  
Понимания достиг,  
Кот мудак у них конкретный,  
Но, действительно, мужик!

Не раздумывая долго,  
В тот же день в приют пошли,  
И пушистую красотку  
Террористу принесли.

Поначалу от невесты  
Под диван жених залез,  
Но буквально через сутки  
У котов случился секс.

Капитан вздохнул, надеясь,  
Что спокойно заживет,  
Ничего совсем случайно  
На него не упадет,

Что сухою будет обувь,  
Чист и цел его мундир,  
И в квартире, наконец-то,  
Установлен будет мир.

И разврату предадутся,  
Не испытывая стресс…  
«Лаки! Ну-ка, стой, гаденыш!  
Ты куда опять полез?!»


End file.
